1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system having an image forming device connected to an information processing device via a network such as MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), an image forming device, and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Image forming devices having multiple functions, for example having a monochromic printing function and a full color printing function interchangeably, and image forming systems using such an image forming device have been known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-195843).
Such an image forming devices having both monochromic full-color printing functions often had only a monochromic printing function at first and later, had an additional full-color printing function.
However, in such a case, there were many user who, not knowing that the printer is compatible with full-color printing, continued to perform only monochromic printing of color data that can be printed in full color even after the full-color printing function is added, and thus, there was still a problem in convenience.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-128966 discloses a method of notifying particular users that there is change, for example, when there is change such as modification or failure in the terminal device connected to a printer, when the printing reservation time elapsed, prohibiting reserved printing, or when there is change in the managed file information.
Alternatively, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2004-5463 discloses a system notifying the users of the information about the consumables used in the printer or the like.
However, the methods described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications 2005-128966 and 2004-5463 are both not the method used when a new function is added to the image forming device, and thus, are not effective in solving the problem in convenience for the users who continue to perform only monochromic printing even after a full-color printing function is added.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.